


anyone but you

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: flash ficlet [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cashier Dean, Crack, Flirty Cas, Grave yard shift, M/M, Mob Boss Castiel, Still not sure what this is, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: After weeks of Castiel being a no show, Deam gets a visit while at work...





	anyone but you

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's some more of...whatever this is...
> 
> The kinda cool thing was that the weekendwritningmarathon flash ficlet prompt exactly fit the next scene I was thinking of doing with this dilalogue:
> 
> "Oh god. Not you again."  
> "You could at least pretend to be happy to see me."  
> "Is a rabbit ever happy to be caught by a coyote?"  
> "Wait, am I the rabbit or the coyote?"
> 
> So yeah, kinda spooky...

Dean twitched loudly at the sound of the automatic doors opening and whirled around to see…

An old lady shuffling through the entrance to Walmart, an armful of reusable grocery bags in her arms.

“Dude, that’s like, the third time tonight you’ve been flipped out by the doors; what is wrong with you?”

Dean turned back around, cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment, to glare at his co-worker.

“Shut it, Andy,” he snapped, fiddling with his register. Nodding knowingly at the pocket he knew concealed his co-worker’s pre-rolled joints, Dean countered with, “I didn’t bust your balls when you smoked that sketchy shit and spent the whole night thinking that Sasquatch was lurking in the outdoor aisles.”

Andy shrugged and, as if Dean had just reminded him of their existence, pulled out one of his joints. “Whatever man, just don’t have a coronary before I get back from my lunch break, alright?” he replied as he turned off his register light and wandered off to the safety of the shipping dock to achieve his mid-shift high.

Rolling his eyes, Dean settled a hip against the side of his counter and sighed. He really was starting to fall apart wasn’t he?

Well that’s what happens when you find out a psycho is stalking you, he thought before amending bitterly, oh wait, he’s not just a regular brand of psycho, he’s a fucking mob boss.

After that mind bogglingly confusing, not to mention terrifying, night, Dean had been seriously on edge. At first he had thought that he had indeed had some sort of pizza induced nightmare but the next morning he’d gone into the kitchen only to see the empty pasta salad container. That in and of itself wasn’t exactly proof that Castiel the mob boss had actually been there but then there had been the faint smears of blood on the kitchen counter. Utterly convinced, Dean had immediately began panicking.

If he’d had enough money, he would have quit his job that very day in order to avoid any chances that he’d run into Castiel but unfortunately, he really needed his job. So every night for the past two weeks, Dean had been dragging himself to work so that he could stand at his register and freak out constantly. What was truly unnerving him was that Castiel still had yet to appear; after months of multiple shopping trips per week, suddenly he stopped coming.

Dean was well aware how twitchy he’d become, jumping at any sudden noise and watching the door like a hawk, and was honestly surprised that his manager hadn’t asked him if he was on drugs yet.

At least I wouldn’t have to worry about being stuck here if they fire me, he mused to himself as he mindlessly wiped down the belt on his register lane even though it was pretty spotless. And then I wouldn’t have to worry about psycho mob bosses sneaking up--

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean swore his heart stopped for a full thirty seconds as his ears registered the deep gravelly voice right behind him. The cleaning rag dropped from his nerveless fingers as he whirled around to see a familiar yet fear inducing face. His mouth opened and shut as he tried to say something, anything; part of him wanted to beg the man to just leave him alone while another wanted to shout for security but what actually slipped out of his mouth was…

“Oh god. Not you again.”

Instant regret washed over Dean as he realized that this, this was how he was going to die. He’d just mouthed off to a freaking mob boss who he knew for a fact killed people and they were essentially alone at the front of the store. No one was around to help him. Dean clenched his shaking hands into fists and waited for what had to be the inevitable end.

But to his shock, Castiel only smiled flirtatiously and shook his head as he leaned casually against the register lane. “You could at least pretend like you’re happy to see me,” he said with no trace of anger, in fact it was pretty damn obvious that he was amused.

It seemed that the suicidal streak in Dean was still active since, instead of trying to force himself to say something appeasing to make the potential time bomb in front of him happy, he found himself replying drily, “Is a rabbit ever happy to be caught by a coyote?”

Why don’t you just scream ‘kill me’ and get it over with? Dean thought to himself but, once again, Castiel surprised him by chuckling. 

“Wait,” he said, musing lightheartedly, “Am I the rabbit or the coyote? I hope I’m the rabbit, I’ve always been a fan of Bugs Bunny. That coyote has always been too much of a bumbler for my tastes.”

Dean gaped. Was he serious? Was this seriously happening to him again?

Castiel started placing the items from his small cart onto the belt. In his fear and shock, Dean hadn’t even realized that he’d had any groceries. He gulped as he saw Castiel place rope, a pack of butcher knives and some garbage bags onto the belt. 

What if those were for him?

“We’ve been over this before, Dean,” Castiel said, startling him out of his terrifying reverie of just how those three items could be used. Dean looked up to see Castiel smiling at him. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Eyes flicking towards the pile of items pointedly, Dean started to walk around his counter. If Castiel wasn’t here to kill him, then he needed to get to checking him out; he was still on the clock. He started the thoroughly ingrained process of scanning the purchases on the belt. Having reached that special point of fear where he just did not give a fuck anymore, Dean couldn’t resist making a comment. “Well, it looks like you’re going to hurt someone, even if it’s not me.”

Dean was slightly troubled at how the confident smile on Castiel’s handsome face made his stomach flip slightly, especially considering it was in response to an almost blatant accusation of murder.

“I did tell you last time we met that I didn’t deny killing people,” Castiel replied leaning over the small shelf separating him from Dean; he leaned into his space, eyeing Dean like he wanted to eat him, or throw him down to have his way with him before eating him. “But don’t worry, the man I’m after isn’t very nice; no one will miss him.”

“Y-your total is $45.89,” Dean said, his voice shaking slightly from fear; his mouth was dry too but an apprehensive part of him suspected this had nothing to do with being scared of the man in front of him.

Castiel smiled and handed him the cash. “I look forward to my next trip here, Dean,” he said, as he took the change from Dean’s cold hands. He tipped Dean a devil may care wink and took his murder supplies from the bag carousel. “Hopefully it won’t be quite as long until next time.”

And with that, Castiel walked away carrying his bag of death supplies and leaving Dean staring after him. After a few moments he realized his eyes had been following Castiel’s well formed ass intently and he blushed. What was wrong with him?! The man was a freaking killer.

He tried to look away before anyone could see him staring but when his eyes lifted up, he saw Castiel’s bright, heated eyes staring back at him and knew he’s been caught. Castiel smirked and waved before leaving.

Dean slumped against his register as his legs gave out and he ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t sure where all this was leading but he did know one thing for sure.

Despite his argument to the contrary, Castiel was definitely the coyote.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, hopefully you enjoyed this next installment :)


End file.
